Can The Heart Really Forget?
by LucindaSilvers
Summary: Modern AU. There was an accident, all Levy remembers are bright lights and pain, a lot of pain. The accident left Levy in a coma for 6 months and now that she is up she seems to have forgotten 2 years of her life. She remembers her friends and who she is but she doesn't remember Gajeel. Read as Levy struggles to remember the life she lived. But in all, Does The Heart Really Forget?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of dull beeps. They were slow but constant, each one only a second away from each other. My mind was only half conscious.

I felt that my legs and arms were stiff and foreign. There was a terrible pain in the back of my neck. My whole body was sore, even my eye lids were ached. It took me a moment to find the strength to open them.

The bright light blinded me at first, I had to shut my eyes from the pain. I tried to move my arms, this time they listened. I quickly rubbed my eyes to adjust to the light.

I looked up at a pure white ceiling of tiles. Boy was I tired. To my right was a heart monitor and a small bag of clear liquid attached to a long metal pole. To my left was a white sofa chair and an end table with books. The titles were blurry but they were old looking and large.

The beeps quickened as I started to panic. Where was I? A hospital no doubt. But why was I here? My mind raced as fast as it could go.

I opened my mouth to call for help, a nurse, anything. But nothing came out. My voice was no where to be found.

My legs were still unresponsive, just shifting into a sitting position exhausted a lot of energy that I did not have. Every movement caused a sharp pain to explode at the back of my head. A single tear slid down my cheek, everything hurt.

The beeps on the heart monitor increased. The dull noise only worsened my headache. I looked to my right hand and saw a wire connected to my hand. I took the band around my index finger and ripped it off disconnecting me from the beeps were gone and there was silence.

There was some shuffling outside my hospital room. Sounds of footsteps raced back and forth. I heard a panicked voice call out "Page Dr. Marvel, her patient has just flat lined!"

I knew what flatlined was, flatlined meant death. But you had to expect death in a hospital. People come to hospitals every day. Some come out, others never leave.

Out of energy I slumped back down. My blue hair, much longer than I remember keeping it, stuck to my face with cold sweat. My lips were cracked and dry, my throat felt like I haven't had water in years.

Suddenly, my room's door flew open and three nurses stepped inside. Their horrified faces changed to shock. I looked at them sheepishly. I opened my mouth to attempt speech again when one of the nurses, a girl with pink hair and bright blue eyes ordered "Change the page, put that Levy is back."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the nurse who said my name. I opened my mouth again, thankfully this time something came out. "Where—?"

"You are at Magnolia Hospital, everything is alright, you are all right." The pink haired nurse assured putting a gentle hand on my bicep. "Could you tell me your full name and age?"

She adjusted my position to a more comfortable one. My body still ached but being a new position was soothing. Her bright blue eyes seemed dull yet they stared with intent waiting for my answer.

"Levy McGarden, and I'm— I'm twenty. Nurse, Could you tell me why I am here?" I pleaded. My mind was so confused, there were too many people in the room. One nurse was adjusting my wires back, another my bed, and the pink haired was drying my sweaty forehead.

"Call me Virgo Ms. McGarden, and just answer a few more questions for me." Virgo frowned while dabbing my cheek. "What year is it?"

"2013?" I answered a little unsure.

"Where do you work?"

"I don't, I'm in university getting my bachelors in Literature." I answered with more confidence this time. All three nurses looked at me with worried expressions.

Virgo caught me looking at them and shooed them all away. This caused me to panic again. What was wrong with the year? It's 2013! Right?

Virgo caught my pale hand and spoke very slowly "I'm sorry but it is actually 2015."

"What?" I pulled away my hand. The room began to spin uncontrollably. My vision of Vigo's blue eyes went blurry. It became a challenge to keep my eye lids open.

"Ms. McGarden, get some rest, this will all make sense soon." The pink haired nurse tucked me into bed and attached another bag to the large metal pole.

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted answers, I needed answers. But my desire for rest was too strong. I tried to get up but my body refused. I did not have the energy to fight. Instead I let the sleep take over. Slowly but surely my world went dark.

_I had a dream I was floating. My body was weightless and free. I did not feel the pain I did in the hospital. I was my old self._

_But then there was a flash of light and a noise so loud my eardrums screamed. Pain exploded in my right shoulder, stomach and head. But just as quickly as the pain came it was gone. And when it left a piece of me was gone too._

_I felt empty. Like I was trying to remember someone I never met. I wanted to cry but I didn't know why. All I knew is that there was something missing._

I woke up a second time. I was more aware now. I ignored the pain in my arms and opened my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling of white and saw Wendy.

"Levy-san." The blue haired girl spoke through sobs. Her long blue hair was in a long and professional braid. Her starch white lab coat was pressed perfectly, there were even three pens sticking out of her pocket.

She walked over to me on my right and sat on the side of my bed. The shift in the mattress reminded me of my aches but they quickly dissolved.

"Wendy." I said with a knot forming in my stomach. I gulped down and spoke "Is it really 2015?"

Her face fell when I asked. Her eyes almost overflowed with tears. I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at my friend in that state. Because if I did I may burst into tears as well.

"You really don't remember." Another voice stated. To my left sat a beautiful scarlet haired girl with sharp brown eyes. Erza sat with one of the books open in her lap. She wore reading glasses but I do not believe she really needed them.

"Levy" Wendy gulped "You were in an accident and you suffered serious injuries. Most of them healed while you were in your coma… for 6 months."

My eyes opened wide, as wide as they could. Six months was a long time. But something did not add up. "Six months? What accident? Wait, then why am I missing memories for almost two years?"

Wendy's brow furrowed at the question. She seemed to be thinking of a good reason. But she couldn't, she couldn't explain what was wrong with me. Her look continued to worry me.

"Tell me." Erza scooted the white cushioned chair closer "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember…" Thinking was hard. I couldn't pull anything up. All my memories were hazy and jumbled. I remember who I was. I remember Papa and Mama, my friends, my teachers, but not what I was doing last.

"You don't have to answer." Erza's face softened. The red head closed the book and pulled out her phone. Her fingers sped across the touch screen typing a million words a minute.

I was about to ask when I remembered my dream. "I remember a bright light and heat. An explosion? But I'm not too sure." I held my temples trying to tug at more information, but I couldn't get anything else.

"Don't stress yourself Levy-san. You just woke up and you can already remember this much." Wendy stood up and grabbed a small clipboard at the foot of the bed. She pulled out one her pens and began writing something down. "I'll allow visitors but not too many at once. I'll also prescribe some mild pain killers for your aches."

"I just told the group Levy woke up." Erza crossed her arms. "I expect my phone to blow up any minute now with texts."

Erza stepped closer to me and leaned down putting her hand on my shoulder "I'm so glad you are back Levy." A single tear trailed down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away and went back to her phone.

Wendy, full of tears, ran over and gave me a delicate hug mindful not to hurt me. It was only now that I realized the situation.

My friends aged two years as well. Their lives moved on while I was stuck in this bed. A lot has probably changed. But they were still my friends.

"When did you become a doctor Wendy?" I asked, last I remember she was in med school.

"I graduated early at the top of the class! I had an internship for two years, I just recently became a first year resident. Levy, a lot has changed since you've been gone, be prepared." Wendy sighed. I believe the fact she doesn't know how to fix my memories bother her. She already looked like she has lost a couple hours of sleep this past week.

"Levy you can expect company within the hour." Erza announced.

For a little while Erza sat with me and watch some news. She told me she met a boy named Jellal and they were dating for some time now. Erza was a big hot shot at her paper company while Jellal was involved in politics. In short Erza was as happy as she can be.

It wasn't long until a certain blonde bookworm appeared at the door followed by an excited Natsu. They walked in slowly, as if they were scared they might wake someone up. When they saw me smile they earned the courage to speak.

"Levy!" Lucy squeaked rushing over to me. She gathered me in her arms and sighed. "I'm so glad you are awake." she whispered as if to herself.

It felt soothing to be in Lucy's arms. Her soft appendage sent memories of staying up late and sharing secrets to discussing literature to read. I wonder if we'll ever be able to be like that again.

She let me go but held on to my hands. "How are you? How do you feel?" The blonde almost sobbed asking these questions, but she never stopped smiling. Even in tears Lucy was gorgeous.

Natsu looked at me in awe. He did't say a word. His fingers fumbled with a lighter. The nurse would kill him if they were here. But Natsu never smoked, well from what I know, he just enjoyed the heat from the flame.

"I'm okay but my memories are a bit fuzzy." I said sheepishly. Lucy gave me a look of acknowledgement, I guess Erza told her about my condition.

A loud repetitive tone chimed from Ezra's pocket. She said it was work and ran out the door. Natsu had the chance to speak.

"How messed up?"

"Two years." I uttered.

Both of their mouths fell in unison. Only Lucy had the social etiquette to cover her mistake and say "B-but we can work around that. What's important is that you are back with us!"

"Yeah! I'm sure just a few days around us you'll be all caught up." Ants exclaimed throwing his lighter deep into his pocket. His eyes shined at his statement.

In minutes Gray arrived along with Erza from her business call. He gave me a quick hug and a pat on the head. Everyone was beaming with joy. But of course Natsu and Gray couldn't last ten minutes without uttering sarcastic remarks to each other.

Lucy and Erza tried to apologize for their childish behavior but I shrugged them off saying it made my welcome back even warmer. As usually Erza gave them both a light whack to signal them to calm down.

Gray brought his regards from Juvia who couldn't seem to leave work today. "Everyone at the bar is really excited you're back. You do not know how many of us wanted to come visit you." Gray spoke on behalf of all our friends.

Coming out of a coma made me tired much faster than I usually would hold out. I was yawning so much Lucy and Erza noticed.

"You should really rest." Lucy said pulling Natsu by the arm.

"Levy when you wake up you gotta fight me." Natsu chuckled holding on to Lucy's delicate hand. Lucy scolded Natsu for saying something so ridiculous.

The group all decided that I needed more rest and promised to come back tomorrow. Wendy shooed them out of the room and dimmed my lights.

I was commanded to get some rest by Erza who decided it was time to go yell at the slackers at her work. All too soon I was alone and staring at the ceiling. I was tired but couldn't sleep.

I began to think about my life. What did I do in the past two years. I must have graduated. I wonder where I worked, or used to work, I doubt I'm allowed to take a six month vacation.

I vowed to ask Erza all these things when she comes for breakfast tomorrow. For now I need rest. The faster I get better the sooner Wendy will send me home. If what I remember home used to be is still home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I spent reading the books at my side table. They were mine, straight from my favorite book case at home. The books were exactly how I remembered them, the tears and creases were all the same. God knows how many times I've read them.

It wasn't until eleven in mourning did more visitors come, Laxus and Mirajane came in hand in hand.

Mirajane was as beautiful as I remember her. Actually she looked exactly the same. Laxus on the other hand looked more mature. He wore a suit but still had a pair of head-phones hanging around his neck.

"We came as soon as we could!" Mirajane smiled entering the room with grace. She wore a shorter version of her favorite pink dress. It was July, according to the news, it must be hot outside. "How do you feel today? We heard about your memory."

"Better, I have more energy. I start physical therapy to walk next week. I can limp to the bathroom but I really can't stand for too long without fainting." I admitted sitting up.

This morning I was told that if I did well with my physical therapy I could go home and come back occasionally. For that I was saving up as much energy as I could.

"That's great! We want nothing more than for you to come back and join the rest of us at the bar. Makarov was too busy with the bustle of customers to make it here but soon he won't need to." Mirajane explained. She picked up my hair brush and began to fix my blue lockes, they probably looked like a rat's nest by now.

It felt incredible to have someone else play with your hair. Her soft hands handle each blue strand with such care.

"It's great to know you guys still work there and all. All of you have gone through so much the past few years." I said in awe, I wonder what I have been doing with my time.

"Not me." Laxus snorted "I got myself a job in the music business. I no longer work at that shack."

"Same old Laxus." I giggled. Mirajane thought it best to braid my now long hair. She told me I vowed to grow it out when I graduated. I decided to keep it long for now until I decided to do something with it.

"Don't let him fool you Levy, Laxus still comes every once in a while for the free booze his Gramps always offers. The FairyTail bar's business has been booming as of late." Mirajane defended her work, but nothing Laxus says could ever get to her.

"Mirajane?" I started when the girl finished my braid. "Could you tell me anything about my life? I didn't get the chance to ask the others yesterday."

For a moment the room went silent and both visitors exchanged worried looks. Laxus resorted to playing with his phone to avoid the conversation.

Mirajane gave a slight pout before coming clean "We were told to take things slow. Too much information you do not know about can cause more damage towards your recovery. I can't tell you much but as soon as they give you the okay to leave I'll show you everything you need to know."

I sighed at the fact. I did want to leave, but at the same time I just have to know whats going on in my life. To fill the silence Mirajane switched topics.

"Has Gajeel come to see you yet? He couldn't get away from work last night but promised to come today." The white haired girl started fixing my sheets out of habit. Laxus took it upon himself to sit in the white sofa chair beside me.

"Gajeel?" I questioned. The name rang a bell but I couldn't place my finger on it. Mirajane's worried face through my thought off. Was something wrong? "I know him, but not really…"

"Jane, if Levy does not remember 2 years then she probably does not know him." Laxus said frowning. He looked at Mirajane matching her worried expression perfectly.

"Levy, Gajeel is, he is." Mirajane stuttered "He is friend of Laxus from college, he works with Laxus in the music business as a producer."

"Oh! I remember now! I met Gajeel at a new years party Laxus threw at the bar! I don't remember talking much, but I guess we did during the 2 years I've lost." I frowned.

Laxus let out a slight chuckle "Yeah, you talked alright."

Mirajane elbowed him in the shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to me. Before she could say anything the door to my room slid open.

A man entered my room. He was large, almost the size of Laxus. He wore a black T-shirt and faded jeans. Black sunglasses shielded his eyes. His ear piercings shined in the light. I knew, without a doubt, this was Gajeel.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at me. His red eyes flashed happiness while his posture was on guard. He opened his mouth and cooed "Levy."

"Gajeel." Mirajane started but Laxus caught her arm gently and motioned her to stop. The girl stepped back and let the scene play out. All I could do was stand there paralyzed by his crimson gaze.

Looking at Gajeel sent my mind in a downward spiral. Blurry thoughts raced in my mind trying to tell me something, but I just couldn't understand. I wanted to cry for some reason. I wiped these feelings away.

"You must be Gajeel!" I smiled trying to play it cool. "I'm sorry if you came for me expecting the Levy you know. I don't even know if we were that good of friends. But, I really don't remember."

The man's face fell instantly. "What do you mean?!" His voice sounded angry. He looked distraught, I felt terrible. He came here looking for someone who is lost. His black hair, which fell right below his ears, was barely taken care of.

"Gajeel," Laxus got up controlling the situation. "Levy's coma has caused a temporary amnesia. She doesn't remember anything within the last 2 years."

Gajeel looked lost for words. He stared at me but then his eyes quickly moved. I felt like I betrayed him in some way. "I— Levy— I need to go."

The man flew from the room as if I were a scary ghost. I wanted to call out his name or yell at him to come back. I want to stand up and run after him but I knew I wouldn't make it far.

Instead I sat there.

"Levy, you're crying." Mirajane pointed out handing me a eyes looked watery as well. Laxus got up and flew after the man. He promised to see Mirajane later and bid me a 'get well soon' line.

I ignored his exit and sat there still frozen. I did not realize the two streams trailing down my cheeks. Why was I crying? Why did I feel sad? More importantly, what's wrong with me?


End file.
